


The Legend of Professor Longbottom

by erraticprocrastinator



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood’s Grandson, Old Neville Longbottom, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticprocrastinator/pseuds/erraticprocrastinator
Summary: *based on a Tumblr writing prompt*The new students of Hogwarts would whisper stories about Professor Longbottom.The story of how he allegedly cut off the head of Voldemort’s snake. br />The story of how he fought off werewolves.The story of how he was tortured by Death Eaters and lived.The students were left disappointed when they realised that Neville Longbottom was nothing more than an ageing herbology professor, and that the stories were just that; stories.Or were they?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	The Legend of Professor Longbottom

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt originally posted on Tumblr. You can find the prompt by following the link below:
> 
> https://emptyjunior.tumblr.com/post/174548801228/okay-but-neville-longbottom-as-head-of-gryffindor
> 
> The picture of the prompt that I originally discovered is also attached bellow.

The students would all whisper stories about Professor Longbottom on the train on their first trip to Hogwarts.

“I heard that the head of Gryffindor cut off the head of Voldemort’s snake with the Sword of Gryffindor!”

“Shh, don’t say his name...”

“Don’t be silly, he’s _dead_ , you twat.”

“Well, I heard that he was also captured and tortured by the Death Eaters, and survived to tell the tale!”

“My ma told me that he even faced off against an army of werewolves.”

These students would arrive at Hogwarts to find that Professor Longbottom wasn’t the hardcore wizard that his legends painted him to be. Many of them refused to believe that it was the same Neville Longbottom at all when they had their first herbology class with him. How could the pudgy, timid and balding man who cooed over plants like babies possibly have done _anything_ cool, let alone have faced off against the army of Lord Voldemort himself? Most accepted that rumours were merely rumours, but there was always those who had just a shred of belief left, and it was they who made sure that each new generation of new students came to Hogwarts excited and in awe of the myths surrounding their professor.

“Billy, you can’t seriously believe all that rubbish.” a new first year by the name of Henry Jones told his friend upon hearing his rendition of the tale of Professor Longbottom versus Nagini the snake. Billy Scamander just shrugged.

“Nanna says it’s true... She knew him once. They were even together for a little while.”

Henry rolled his eyes.

“Your nanna must be a loon, Billy. There ain’t no way that that old codger did all that.”

Billy crossed his arms.

“I bet you that it’s true.” he challenged. Henry smirked.

“How much?”

“Ten galleons.”

Henry looked at him, looking a little wide-eyed but mostly sceptical.

“You have that much?”

“I can send home if I don’t.”

Henry thought for a moment.

“Alright, Billy, you’ve got a bet. I dare you to go up and ask the old codger if it’s true. If it is, you get ten galleons, and if it isn’t, you give me ten galleons.”

Billy gulped when Henry looked away, trying to have faith in his grandmother but having a slight, sinking feeling that he was about to lose his pocket money.

Unlike the other house heads, Professor Longbottom regularly spent time in the Gryffindor common room. Once or twice a week he would sit himself in his favourite chair by the fire and spend an hour or two reading, or talking to any student who wanted to. Sometimes he would be writing something on a scroll, and sometimes he would do something different entirely. That night, Billy saw that he was knitting something that looked like a jumper. Henry elbowed him, and scowling at him, Billy stepped forwards.

“Excuse me, Professor.” he said. Professor Longbottom looked up.

“Yes, Billy?” he asked. Billy shifted, a little uncomfortable.

“What are you knitting?” he asked, trying to buy time. Professor Longbottom looked down at his needles, then back up, smiling.

“One of the mandrakes keeps catching colds. I’m knitting it a sweater.” he said, his voice pleasant and tender as he fondly mentioned his beloved plants. Billy could almost feel Henry’s gaze on the back of his head.

“Professor, are the stories about you true?”

The professor gave a small, one-sided smile.

“What stories?” he asked.

“The ones... the ones about you fighting at the Battle of Hogwarts ages ago. Like the one about how you fought against an army of werewolves.”

Professor Longbottom smiled a little wider.

“Who told you that, Billy?”

“The older kids, and my Nanna.”

The professor looked at him carefully.

“You’re Luna’s grandson, aren’t you?”

Billy nodded.

“Yes, Professor.”

Professor Longbottom smiled just a little bit more, looking back down at his knitting needles.

“Voldemort was a punk bitch.” he said simply. Billy turned and looked at Henry, who was wide-eyed at the man’s use of language.

“Professor!” he said, and Billy couldn’t help giggling a little. Professor Longbottom looked up again.

“Isn’t that what all you children are saying these days? No? Oh well.” he sighed. He was still smiling.

“So it’s true?” Billy asked urgently. Professor Longbottom nodded.

“It’s true. All of it... Well, maybe not all of it- you know how children like to make up stories, and things get mixed up over time- but most of it is true.” he said. Billy nodded.

“Thank-you, Professor.”

Professor Longbottom nodded back.

“You’re very welcome, Billy. I’m glad that _somebody_ finally asked me about that. Everyone whispers about it, but nobody ever asks.”

Billy just nodded, turning back to Henry, who didn’t say a word.

**INSPIRED BY:**

****


End file.
